Awakened
by Love2readaway
Summary: He looked at her in absolute awe. "Is that a yes?" she chuckled. —That Tuesday November 6th, 2012 was a day they would never forget.— ENJOY!
1. Awakened

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

It was a chilly and overcast autumn afternoon. It had started like any other day at work, but for the woman sitting next to Beckett in the Interview room, that Tuesday November 6th, 2012 was the day she would never forget. Hearing the bad news, barely half an hour earlier, she'd fainted. Only Kate's quick reflexes had prevented the woman from falling and hitting her head against a desk.

Kate couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, her arm was reaching out and her hand closed around the young woman's shaking ones. From under those closed eyelids, silent tears fell and streamed down the pale face in front of her. Beckett felt a lump rise in her throat but swallowed it back down.

"He…" the woman choked and a sob escaped her lips. Kate gently brushed back the woman's long, wavy hair. "I've lost my life," she whispered.

Kate was speechless. Nothing she could say would make it better, not even slightly. There was something about this young woman; she wasn't like anyone she'd met before. Her honest and innocent emerald green eyes, her childlike face, her dark brown hair, her small figure…

Two days ago, a body had been found and Beckett had been assigned to the case. A 31-year-old man. He'd been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Almost. Before being stabbed and receiving a hard blow to the head, he had saved the life of a young girl who was being assaulted. The result? A good man, in the prime of life, died. His 27-year-old girlfriend was left alone.

"Sophie, is there anyone I can call for you?" Kate asked softly. "Someone who'll stay with you at home?"

The woman shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"We just bought an apartment. We were going to move in together next week," Sophie's voice trembled. "We've been together for 4 years." She paused for a second, taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "I've only been with him. He was the first boy that ever kissed me."

Sophie looked up and fixed her watery eyes on Beckett's face. The detective struggled really hard to keep her own tears in check, preventing them from flooding her eyes.

"I had a difficult adolescence," Sophie continued. "I've always been very shy, had few friends. I believed that one day, when it was meant to be, he would find me. And he did. But I didn't find him, _see him_, not the way he saw me. For two years, he entered very slowly into my life. He was patient and kind, and just like that, one day I saw him with new eyes. I realized I was in love with him, that I'd been all along.

"He cared for me more than his own life. He wanted to share a home, get married, have children and grow old together. I was the one to slow him down, didn't want to rush into things. I… I believed I was being rational…" Sophie's eyes welled up with fresh tears and when she closed them, the tears overflowed and rolled down her cheeks. "Now I regret not living the present." Kate handed her a box of tissues. "About everything, I've always waited for the right time. But now the moment is gone, _he_'s gone, and I've lost my chance. I've always known he was my one and only…and now—" Sophie's eyes came to rest on the coffee table, on the small bag containing her boyfriend's belongings. "I've lost my life," she whispered again in a broken sob.

* * *

Beckett made sure Sophie got in a taxi and then rode back up to the homicide floor. She sat on her chair, rested her elbows on her desk and buried her face into her palms, eyes tightly shut. _What is wrong with me_, she thought. She felt shaky, light-headed and her heart hammered almost painfully inside her chest. She'd never felt so affected by a victim before. Yet, all she saw were those broken eyes, filled with pure pain. Did she see a version of herself in that girl? She, the hesitant woman; Castle, the patient man. He never pushed. He always gave her what she needed, gave her space, gave her time... He let her decide and followed her pace.

Kate tilted her head and her eyes fell upon the chair beside her desk. Castle's chair. It had been empty for the last three days. His occupant was away with his daughter. Since Alexis had had two days off college, they had decided to make a short trip to have some father-daughter quality time. They were scheduled to come back the next day.

Beckett felt exhausted, completely worn out. She had the bad habit of exceeding her hours at the precinct when Castle was not there to dissuade her from the idea that prolonging her workday until midnight was not healthy nor productive. And, of course, it was exactly what had happened with this last case. Now, all she wanted was to take a bath, get into bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. There was nothing left for her to do in the office, so she gathered her things and went home.

* * *

As Kate unlocked the door to her apartment and let herself in, she noticed the lights were on. Music was playing softly in the background and a male voice, _his_ voice, was humming to the tune. She dropped her purse to the floor, shrugged out of her coat and slid off her boots, then padded quietly into the living room —the sound of her footsteps muffled by her socks— and stopped beside the stairs leading up to the rooftop.

With his back to her, Castle stood in the middle of the kitchen, cooking. He was wearing a white, stretch cotton shirt, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and socks. And, for some reason, the scene seemed dazzling. There was something so natural, simple, homely and human to the way that Castle moved around her kitchen as if it were his own that made the image endearing.

A smile spread across her face. "Hey," she called softly.

He turned at the sound of her voice and grinned. "Hey yourself! Didn't hear you come in." He stirred the contents in the pan and looked at her again. "You're home early."

"_You _are home early! Thought you wouldn't get back till tomorrow." Beckett walked over to him.

"Wanted to surprise you."

Castle turned his body slightly toward her. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and pressed her face to his shoulder. The loud sound of his heartbeat was comforting, made her forget the emotional roller coaster she'd been on that afternoon.

At first he didn't move, but when she kept holding him forcefully, he set the kitchen spoon aside and put his arms around her. He kissed her hair and rested his head on top of hers. She slid her arms up his back to his shoulders and hugged him even tighter. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent his skin gave off through his shirt.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he whispered, slightly concerned, rubbing her back.

"Nothing… I just missed you," she murmured against his chest.

"I missed you too."

Castle brushed his lips over her hair again. This wasn't really like her. He'd only been away for three days. He knew there was something else in her mind, but chose not to press. She turned her head and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. Castle brought his right hand to her cheek and held her close against him.

"Are you staying tonight?" she murmured.

"Of course."

They remained like that for a while, just listening to the other's breathing. Then, slowly, Kate pulled back without leaving the warm comfort of his embrace and looked up at him, locking her gaze with his.

"I want to live with you," her voice so low it was barely a whisper.

Castle looked down at her with astonishment. He searched deep into her eyes, trying to figure if this was for real or a practical joke of some kind. But there was nothing but sincerity behind her straight face. As the truth sank in, a smile spread across his face and she returned the gesture. His eyes glistened as he bent down to press his lips to her forehead. Then he looked at her in absolute awe.

"Is that a yes?" she chuckled.

Castle nodded and spoke, "Yes!" He lifted her off her feet and spun them around. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

When he put her back down on the floor, the dizziness from turning around in circles made him lose his balance. He fell to the floor, dragging her down with him, and she landed on top.

"Are you alright?" she laughed.

Castle's face contorted into an expression of mild pain and a groan left his lips.

"I'll survive," he uttered in a strangled voice. Then he brought her face down to his and kissed her deeply.

A minute later, both gasping for air, they pulled apart and Kate wiped away a tear that had escaped Castle's eye. He cradled her face in his hands and they looked and smiled at each other like two fools in love.

"I'm starving," she mentioned and pecked his lips one more time before adding, "And that _coq au vin_ smells delicious."

* * *

**Thank you so much for making time in your busy life to read this!**


	2. What about tomorrow?

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

Castle rose from the chair and started to clear the dishes, but Kate wrapped a hand around his wrist to stop him. He lowered his gaze to her face and she gave him a sly look.

"Let's clean up later," she murmured, tugging at his arm to pull him toward her. Kate turned around in her seat and placed him in front of her so he was standing between her knees. She then licked her lips before looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "Do I get dessert?" she whispered.

He looked utterly guilty. "Um… Didn't think of that. I could go get—"

"I want _dessert_… now," she cut him off, hitting him with a meaningful look. Her eyes, dark with lust, bored into his, and Kate saw the instant Castle caught her mood and her need. He lunged downward and forcefully crushed his lips to hers. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and arched her back, pressing herself into him. Her nails dug into the exposed skin at the back of his neck and a groan echoed deep in his throat. Castle left her mouth to leave a trail of open mouth kisses along her jaw, drawing a moan to escape her lips, her warm, shallow breath fanning out across his cheek.

"Bedroom, _now_," she growled into his ear.

Castle didn't waste a second in complying with her wishes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the chair. Before he could put her back down on the floor, Beckett circled her legs around his hips and laced her ankles at the small of his back. She caught his bottom lip between hers and gently grazed her teeth over the soft flesh. He turned around and started moving toward the bedroom. Her fingers intertwined in his soft hair and she angled his head so she could feather her lips over the curve of his neck.

Once they reached the bedroom, Castle lowered her very slowly on the bed. He inmediately climbed onto the mattress, rose to his knees and bent down, putting his hands at either side of her head. As he hovered over her, his eyes shone down at her filled with desire but also pouring out love. They were hypnotic, enticing, and a fluttery tingle danced in the pit of Kate's stomach. It always felt like the first time when he looked at her like that, and, deep down, she wished the feeling would never go away.

Too soon her body was taking full control of her actions. Reaching up and curling her fingers around the back of his neck, she drew him on top of her and brought his lips to her mouth again. She started dragging herself further up the bed and he moved with her. In a quick move, she bent a leg over Castle's back, flipped them over and sat on top of him. She quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and threw it across the room. He watched with amused eyes as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, slid it up his stomach and pulled it over his head. When his arms were released from the tangle of long sleeves, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled himself up into a sitting position, settling Kate on his lap.

She knew what he was about to do, he always did it, ever since their first time. Brushing three fingers across her cheek, he pushed her hair back over her shoulder, tilted his head forward and touched his lips to the skin between her breasts, placing the tenderest of kisses on her scar. Rick remained in that position for a full minute, holding her by her arms with a tender but firm grip to keep her from moving. The warmth of his breath skimming over her naked stomach made her eyelids flutter shut. She wove her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp gently while pressing her lips to the top of his head and breathing in his scent.

Castle finally leaned back and gazed up at her face, fixing his blue eyes —as dark as the depths of the oceans in the dim light of the lamp beside the dresser— directly on hers. When he looked at her like that, as if he were seeing directly into the bottom of her heart, the frenzy and heat that had taken over her a few minutes ago melted into passionate love that emanated from every pore of her being.

"I love you." His whispered words washed over her like an invisible caress. She brought her face to his until they were only a breath apart.

"Never stop," she murmured over his lips.

"Never." And then he closed the small distance between them.

* * *

They lay in bed, just holding each other, wrapped up in the warmth of their naked bodies and listening to the night sounds of the city. Kate had her head nestled under Castle's chin, her cheek resting on his chest. His hand moved up and down her arm, fingertips feathering over her sweat-damp skin. The soft touch lulled her into sleep, her eyelids growing heavier by the minute until they finally closed.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Castle's voice rumbled inside his chest, under her ear, and her eyes opened.

"No… Had to work for the weekend so I'm a couple of days off," she drawled out, sleepy.

"Hmm…."

"Why? …You got plans?" She knew what was on his mind and she tried to hide the smile from her tone.

"I may have," he said hesitant. She turned in his embrace and leaned over him. She crossed her arms, her palms on his chest, and rested her chin on the back her hands. She studied his expression.

"You wanna start packing, don't you?" she said serious, her face a mask. He made a face; a guilty expression fell over his eyes. He had been caught; she really knew him all too well.

He swallowed before he spoke. "Am I going too fast? Too much pressure? You can move in whenever you want. No hurry." She bit her lip, trying to conceal a smile, as he sputtered everything out.

"I know what we're gonna do tomorrow," her voice whispered seductively. With one finger, she started drawing circles at the base of his throat. She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "We're gonna get some moving boxes and then we'll start packing." He was looking at her in disbelief and wonder, his mouth slightly open. She brought her face to his until their noses brushed. "I want this to be my last night in this apartment." A big smile spread over his lips; it touched his eyes.

"Well… then," he murmured, grazing his lips over the corner of her mouth. "Let's make it an unforgettable night, shall we?"

* * *

**Thank you!**


	3. Hot and cold

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

She opened her eyes to a quite dark room. It must still be very early in the morning, but as she glanced sideways, her dad's watch told her it was past eight in the morning. She stirred; stretched her arms over her head and flexed her feet, wiggling her toes. A crack resounded through the quiet apartment as she rotated her neck. Her eyes drifted to the left; he was lying on his belly, his face burrowed into the pillow and his left arm rested over her stomach. It didn't look like a very comfortable position, but then again, this was Castle, he always had to touch her, even if it meant dislocating his shoulder to do so.

Careful not to wake him, she got out of bed and peered outside through the window blinds. The sky was completely overcast, a thick layer of purplish clouds hanging low over the city. It could start to rain any minute; perfect day to stay indoors and pack. She glanced towards the bed. He lay motionless; every now and then his breath would come out in a soft snore. She headed for the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water felt a bit cold so she opened the warm faucet a bit more. The small room quickly filled with steam. She was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when the door creaked open. A second later his sleepy head, with puffy eyes and ruffled hair, peeked between the shower curtains. His gaze roamed the length of her body and then he smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I… do." But he'd already gotten in with her.

"What is it with you? You have some kind of spidey sense that tells you when I'm naked?" she said with an edge to her voice.

"Amazing, uh!" He moved even closer to her.

"Fine, I'm done anyway." She stepped around him, "It's all yours."

She was about to step out when his arm snaked under hers from behind and took hold of her waist. He flushed her against him, her back to his chest. The water fell over his head and shoulders and ran down through their pressed bodies. He touched his lips to her shoulder and kissed his way up her neck.

"Good morning…" he whispered when he reached her ear. "Mmm…, you smell so good." One of his hands moved along her side, his fingertips feathering over her ribs; the other hand held her tight against him.

"It's the sham-poo," her voice hitched when his thumb traced under the curve of her breast.

"Last night was amazing," he slurred the words out as his lips lightly sucked at the thin skin on her neck. He was leaving a mark.

"Castle…, I'm gonna get dressed." She tried to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let go.

"Beckett, no…, I need you to stay, help me rub my back," he murmured against her wet skin. She turned around to face him. His hands fell to her hips. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I know what you need," she whispered over his lips, her arms reaching behind him. "You need-" she turned the faucet, "- a cold shower." She immediately stepped back as he screamed and jumped away from the icy cold water. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big towel. He fumbled with the curtains with so much force that they fell to the floor. He stood at the far end of the tub, out of the water's reach, naked, hair dripping and panting. A bewildered look was plastered on his face. She couldn't help it, she started laughing out loud. His face darkened, the crease between his brows deepened. _Oh God, he was mad. It didn't happen very often, but now he was really mad_.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered between chuckles. Bringing her fist to her mouth, she tried to muffle the laughter. He didn't flinch. He just stood there, glaring in her direction, his hands covering his manly parts, and water droplets dripping from his hair and nose. She wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, and moving to the shower faucet, she turned off the water. When she looked up at him again, a shock expression fell over her face.

"What?" he asked, his anger turning into worry.

"You're bleeding!" she breathed out. His hand moved to his forehead, to where she was looking. As he stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle. She made him sit on the toilet. With a washcloth, she gently wiped away the trickle of blood running down his forehead. She then examined the wound, just under his hair line.

"It's just a scratch," she told him, a hint of relief in her voice.

"I must have hit my head with the shower curtain rod when it fell," he murmured.

An apologetic grin curved her lips. "You want a band aid?" she asked in a soft tone, letting her arms rest on his shoulders.

"You have the funny ones with pictures? Sponge Bob or Superman!" he joked as he looked up at her face.

"My Superman," she mumbled under her breath. She smiled wide, shaking her head in amusement and touched her forehead to his.

"Ouch!" he grunted.

"God! Sorry," she laughed and softly pressed her lips to his head. His arms wrapped around her waist. "And I _am_ sorry about before," she motioned towards the shower.

"Apology accepted." He brushed his lips over the exposed skin on her chest, just above the edge of towel wrapped around her body. "Should we fix the curtain rail or can we just leave it to the landlord?" he murmured against her still damp skin.

"I'll…, I'll ask him. Have to tell him I'm moving out anyway, so." She stepped back and he rose to his feet. "Why don't we get dressed, and I'll talk to the owner while you go get a few moving boxes."

"Sounds like a plan." He pecked her lips.

* * *

**A bit shorter than usual, but... better than nothing, right? If you happen to find a mistake, care to let me know?**


	4. Packing

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

She stood in front of her closet, staring at all of her clothes and wondering where to start. Having no clue, she grabbed a handful of the hangers nearest to her and threw them on her bed. She was about to get a second stack when someone knocked. She thought he'd taken the keys with him when he left 40 minutes ago. As she walked to the foyer, she noticed the soft rain falling outside. She swung the door open. He stood in the middle of the hallway, his hair glistening with rain droplets, and a dozen folded cardboard boxes at his feet.

"I thought you had keys," she said.

He didn't speak, nor did he move. She noticed his hands were at his back, and he wore a suspicious grin on his face.

"What?" she asked. His smile grew wider, the corners of his eyes wrinkled, looking lovingly at her. He moved his arms from behind his back, revealing two cups of coffee in a cup holder and a light brown pastry bag.

A dazzling smile spread on her lips. She tilted her head down, her long hair falling and hiding her face.

"There it is," he said smiling. She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at him from under her eyelashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "My morning smile," he added, his voice soft and tender.

She reached for the coffee and the pastry bag, but he withdrew his arms and turned his face to the side. She grinned, and as she was about to give him a peck on the cheek, he snapped his head to her and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I guessed this would be the last time I would have the opportunity to bring you coffee in the morning," he murmured. "Not that I won't get you coffee anymore…," he quickly added, "It's just…now that you are moving in-"

"- and that we're going to be waking up together every day…," she added.

"Exactly," he whispered.

"Thank you," she breathed over his lips and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Reaching forward, this time, he let her take the coffees and the pastry bag from his hands. He grabbed the boxes and they walked inside the apartment.

* * *

After breakfast, she moved back to her bedroom and resumed her clothing packing while he settled in the living room and started clearing the shelves.

"Castle, don't put all the books in a single box or there will be _no way_ we'll be able to lift it," she called bossy from her bedroom.

"Yes, _dear_," he mocked, rolling his eyes. She poked her head around the door frame and frowned at him. "Yes ma'am," he stuttered. She held his gaze for two more seconds before her face vanished from the bedroom's doorway. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I heard that!" she shouted from deep inside her closet. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to call her love names, not even when they were alone. He knew that at crime scenes or at work it was inappropriate, but here? Where no one could hear? She could drive him crazy sometimes.

* * *

By lunch time, all of her clothes were packed and another four boxes were half full with all of her books, the shelves in the living room empty, and the stairs to the rooftop garden all clear.

She sat by the kitchen island while he cooked them some pasta. Outside, the rain poured and it didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. He moved to the fridge, and when he closed the door, his eyes fell upon the small calendar held by a magnet. He looked closely… A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Castle?" she called.

"Mmm?" he turned to her.

"Everything ok?" she grinned.

"You…," he trailed off. She raised a brow, and he chuckled once. "You're…, I mean, it's your birthday in ten days. We're gonna celebrate it together, and our first Christmas together too," he said with a huge smile. He didn't mention their 6 month anniversary in less than six weeks; he was planning something special for that day.

She smiled at him and he resumed slicing the vegetables. A moment later, he rubbed the back of his hand under his eye.

"Why are you crying?" she laughed.

"It's the onions, they always make my eyes tear. I left my goggles at home."

"You need some help over there?" she asked.

"Nope, got everything under control." Then added, "Though…, could you put the pasta in the water?"

"Sure," she chuckled and circled the kitchen. She added the pasta and a tea spoon of salt in the boiling pan. As she moved behind him, all concentrated on stirring the tomato sauce, she stopped and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck and pressed her face to his back. Her eyelids closed, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

"We're going to need a few more boxes," his voice rumbled through his body. "We still have to pack everything in your office, all of your accessories…, not to mention your extended collection of coats hanging in the entrance hall," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice. With her arms still around his middle, she slapped his stomach playfully.

"I'm serious! It will take us an extra ride to the loft just to get all your coats there."

"Shut up," she murmured against his back, but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"In fact," he kept mocking her, "I think I'm gonna have to build an extra closet just for-" she twisted his ear, "Ow, ow, apples, APPLES!" he screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried. She let go.

"You haven't done that in a long time," he rubbed his ear as he turned to face her.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Ow, that _really_ hurt," he muttered under his breath. She noticed his watery eyes and something told her it wasn't because of the onions anymore. She might have used a little more force than needed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a grin as she wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek. "Come here." She took his face in her hands and softly kissed his ear. "Better?" she smiled sweetly.

"This morning, the situation in the shower with the curtain rod, and now this… I may have to file a complaint for domestic abuse," he grumbled, but she could see he was just messing with her.

"I think the sauce is burning," she said, her brows arched.

"Gee!" He quickly turned around and snatched the pan off the stove.

* * *

"Alright! I think this was enough for today, don't you?" he said as he sealed the tenth box with sellotape. It was already getting dark outside. He checked his watch, "It's past 5. What do you say we get these boxes in your car and call it a day?"

"Sure, the keys are in my purse," she said.

They were able to load six boxes and a suitcase with some of her clothes for the next day and her toiletries. They climbed in the car and drove to the loft.

The doorman helped them carry the moving boxes upstairs; even so they needed two trips to get everything up.

"I'm exhausted," he panted as he slumped onto the couch. She sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry for pizza or chinese?" he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

She pondered for a moment. "Pizza?" she yawned. At that moment the front door opened and Martha came in.

"Hello!" she called happily. "Oh, what's all this?" she asked as she nearly tripped over one of the boxes scattered by the entrance.

"Oh my god, I'd totally forgotten about my mother," he mumbled in her ear.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! ****If you happen to find a mistake, care to let me know? Thanks, you guys!**


	5. No way!

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

How was he going to tell his mother that Kate was moving in, and that she probably would want the two of them to live alone, without his mother going in and out as she pleased? It had been fine, the three of them, Alexis, his mother and himself, under his roof. But now that Alexis was in college and things were getting really serious with Beckett, they needed to start their life together alone.

Kate sat upright on the couch. Martha walked over to them, threw her coat over the back of an armchair and sat down in the corner of the L-shaped sofa, next to him.

"Well?" Martha looked from Kate to his son and back, a big expectant smile on her face. He started to speak but no sound left his mouth. They were both speechless. "Oh, darling! Are you moving in?" she asked Kate, leaning forward on her knees. Beckett nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yes… I am," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm s-" she was cut off.

"Oh! How wonderful! This deserves a toast." Martha stood up and nearly ran to the kitchen. Kate glanced over to Castle. He had a weird look on his face, and couldn't make out was he was thinking. She was about to ask him if he was alright, when his mother came back with three glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Richard, would you open this darling?" Martha handed him the bottle. He took it from her, opened it and poured them some bubbles.

"This is so exciting!" Martha squealed and rose her glass. The other two mimicked her and they toasted. Martha's smile threatened to split her face in two. She put down her drink and sat down again. "You're strangely quiet… Come on! Tell me, when did all of this happen? How?"

Kate nudged Castle in his side, and he sat up. "Right, well…" he grinned, paused to collect his thoughts, and started again. "It was Kate's idea," he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He was about to say something else, when his mother jumped in.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two," Martha crossed to Kate and pulled her in a hug. When they pulled apart, Martha held her by one arm around her back. "I must say…, about time!" she teased them, as she gave Kate a squeeze.

"Mother!" he chided her.

"What? It's true!" she replied. Both women took back their seats at either side of him on the couch. "Well, I guess I'll have to start packing my things tomorrow."

"Oh, no Martha! There's no need for that. You don't have to go just because I'm moving in, right Castle?" Kate looked at him for back up.

"All it took for you to move out, _voluntarily_, was to bring another woman home?" He tapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, then added, "Why didn't I think of that before!" he exclaimed, mocking his mother. Kate poked his side. "Ow!" he gasped.

"This is how you treat me after keeping you company and help you take care of Alexis for the past 5 years?" Martha told him. She then turned to Beckett. "Wait 'till you two have kids." Kate blushed.

"Really, Martha. There's no need for you to go," she said to his mother.

"Of course I do! You two are starting a life together. Don't need me to be in your way." She smiled wickedly, "No need to repeat that little scene about me walking in on you two in the kitchen last month." She chuckled. Kate felt her cheeks burst into flame as she remembered that embarrassing moment.

Castle cleared his throat. "Where will you go? It's not that easy to find an apartment in Manhattan," he asked his mother.

"Don't you worry dears, I'll be fine!" she reassured them, waving a hand. "Actually I already have a place."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"I knew this moment was coming for quite some time now, so I already rented an apartment," Martha informed, a grin on her lips.

"Wow," he said surprised. _His mother was moving out_. Something he didn't expect stirred inside him. "Well mother…, I'm really going to miss you." Martha scowled at him. "Seriously, I mean it."

"Oh my son!" she hugged him. "You do have a big heart." They pulled away and he took a sip of champagne from his glass. "But there's no need for that," Martha said and rested a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. "I'm moving to the apartment downstairs," she smiled happily at them.

He spit his drink all over the coffee table in front of him. Kate couldn't hold a giggle.

"Funny," he coughed.

"Oh honey, I'm not teasing you. Albert and Laura Sanders, from 302 downstairs, are moving to Boston, so they can live close to their daughter. And…, I'm getting their apartment!" she smiled cheerfully. "So don't worry darling, we'll see each other all the time!" Martha patted her son's cheek.

"Oh, that's great Martha!" Kate said. He stared at her to see if she meant it. He didn't catch any signs she was feigning her _glee_.

"Yeah…. Sublime," he muttered with a choked voice.

* * *

At ten, Martha excused herself and went upstairs to bed. She'd been up since early in the morning and was tired. Kate took the pizza leftovers from the coffee table and brought them to the kitchen, _her kitchen now too_, she thought. A smile twitched her lips. She switched off the kitchen lights, leaving the big room only lit by a small table lamp in a corner. She walked back to the sitting area and stopped behind the couch. He'd been quiet all evening, probably thinking about having his mother living downstairs. She bent down over the back of the couch and put her arms loosely around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What," she asked softly. "Your mother?"

"She's going to be here all the time," he whined. She pressed her cheek to his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It won't be that bad," she chuckled.

"Oh! You have absolutely no idea-"

"Hey," she placed a hand over his mouth, then let it fall and slowly slid it under the neck of his shirt. Her fingers brushed over his chest. Her other hand caressed the line of his jaw. "You want me to get things off your mind for a while?" she purred in his ear. He tilted his head to her, and she saw his intense blue eyes boring into hers. Their faces were only a breath apart, she closed that inch and pressed her lips to his. She leaned her upper body on the back of the sofa. He deepened the kiss, his arms reaching up and behind. When he had a good grip, he quickly pulled her over the couch and onto his lap. She gasped in surprise and he covered her mouth with his, swallowing the screech that almost escaped her lips. He pushed her back down on the couch and moved on top of her. She smiled against his lips as she pulled his shirt over his head. He sat back on his haunches, leaning some of his weight on her hips and thighs. He tugged at the hem of her skinny top, slowly sliding it over her skin and taking it off. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, gently catching his bottom lip between her teeth. His hands moved up her sides, approaching her bra.

"Oh dear god! Not again," Martha gasped. A scream left Castle's mouth.

"We thought you were asleep," he hissed, getting off Kate and sitting on the edge of the couch, next to her waist. She tried to sit upright, but she was trapped between his body and the back of the couch.

Just a few feet away from them, Martha was glancing to one side, a hand half-blocking her view, but still peeking between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my purse, and I needed my phone." She reached down and grabbed her bag from the floor next to the couch. She then turned and headed back upstairs.

"Kids? I'll try to move out ASAP," she laughed over her shoulder and disappeared into the hallway.

He turned his gaze to her, and saw she had thrown her arms over her face. _Was she upset?_ He worried.

"Kate?" he murmured softly. He could feel her body slightly shaking. "Kate," he said again as he took hold of her wrists and gently pulled them apart, revealing her face. She had tears on the rims of her eyes. Her lips were tightly pursed. "What?" he gasped. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and exploded into laughter. He sighed in relieve, his head falling on her chest, and soon joined her, laughing out loud.

"I really hope," she panted and wiped the tears away, "she'll knock or _call_ before coming and walking in when she moves downstairs."

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? I'm still in Holland on vacation, and the weather sucks! Rainy and cold, summer doesn't exist in The Netherlands anymore! So what can I do? ...Exactly! Stay indoors and write fanfics! But... I'm seeing the sun is now shining, so I'm going for a bike ride before it's starts raining again!**

**Thanks, you guys for reading!**


	6. Last step

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

She reached out blindly with her fingers but found the sheets empty and cold. She opened her eyes, but quickly squeezed them shut again. _Too bright, too much light._ Bringing a hand to her face, she squinted and blinked a few times until her pupils adjusted to the sun light streaming in through the open curtains. From under her eyelashes she glanced over to the nightstand and read the time on her father's watch. _It was almost half past ten! Wow! _Getting out of bed, she padded to his dresser, snatched out one of his sweaters and pulled it over her sleeping t-shirt and shorts. She inhaled deeply, it smelled like him. Warm, musky, masculine…, and a hint of sweetness. Putting on a pair of warm woolen socks, she walked out into the living room. Her eyelids fluttered as she yawned and she almost tripped over one of the boxes in the middle of the big room.

"Something smells good," her voice sounded rough with sleep. She sat on a stool by the counter and watched as he flipped over some French toasts.

"Good morning sunshine," he grinned and bent over the breakfast bar to kiss her. She half rose from her seat, leaning on her elbows on the counter and met him half way, pressing her mouth softly against his.

Falling back on the chair, she licked her lips. "You taste good," she said. He looked at her and she half frowned at him. "Did you have breakfast without _me_?"

"I just had a little something," he said innocently as he served her a cup of coffee. "I've been up for almost three hours. I was starving!"

"Why did you get up so soon?"

"I don't know. Just couldn't sleep anymore…" he shrugged. "I wanted to start making some room for your clothes in the closet…, but didn't want to wake you." He gestured behind her. "I cleared a couple of shelves for your books, instead."

She looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing with the kitchen spatula. A smile spread on her face when she saw three empty shelves in his gigantic bookcase.

"So! What's the plan for today," he said and she turned her attention back to him.

"What are-" she yawned again, "-the options?" She folded her arms in front of her and rested them on the cool counter surface.

"Well… We can stay here and settle your things," he smiled and served the French toasts on a couple of plates.

"Or?" she sipped the steaming coffee.

"_Or_… we go back to your place and finish packing up there." He opened the fridge and filled two cups with orange juice. "There were just a few things left. We could get all your stuff here and unpack later." She let out a long puff of air and her forehead fell onto her arms. He circled the kitchen and came to stand behind her.

He brushed her hair aside, but couldn't really see her face, which was buried in her arms. "What," he whispered close to her ear.

"Just thinking of packing _or_ unpacking makes me tired," she mumbled, still hiding her face. He had to strain his ears to make out her muffled words that echoed onto the counter's flat surface.

He chuckled. "How can you be tired? You just woke up," he said amused, sliding his hand under the sweater and t-shirt she was wearing and lightly caressing his fingers up and down her back.

Still cushioned on her arms, she turned her head to the side so she could look up at him from the corner of her eye. "Well, I don't know…You tell me. I didn't exactly get much sleep last night, did I?" she arched her brow. "_Someone_ was keeping me busy, _entertaining_."

"Didn't hear you complain at the time…," he kissed her behind her ear. "And if I remember correctly, you started the… _entertaining_." His hand kept rubbing her skin under her shirt and he smiled as her eyes drifted close.

"We can do anything you want Kate," he murmured against her shoulder and placed a kiss there. "We can finish the moving some other time, mmm?"

"No." Tilting her head, she ran her fingers through her hair and met his gaze. "I want to be done with it today. I have to go back to work tomorrow and who knows when I'll have a couple of days off again."

He sat down on the stool next to her, and his hands cupped the sides of her face, his thumbs brushing over her temple. Her eyes closed at the warm touch, and he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay, so we get the rest of your things, and we'll leave the unpacking part for the weekend," he murmured, "How about that?"

* * *

After breakfast, they got dressed and went back to her apartment. They decided to skip lunch and at 3 pm all of her things were loaded in her car.

Standing behind her, he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. As much as he liked her with heels, when it was just the two of them, he loved the cozy and homey feeling of when she was a few inches shorter than him. In moments like these she was just Kate, not Beckett, not a hard working detective; just… _his_ Kate.

"What should we do with the furniture," his voice echoed off the bare stone walls. She honestly had no idea. She didn't really need anything. He already had a couch, armchairs, a bed…

"Just leave it?" she said clueless.

"You don't want anything?" he murmured in her ear. She scanned the living room with her eyes. She'd got most of these things thanks to her family and friends. They'd helped her make this wonderful space her home and she was specially attached to the kitchen stove table. It had been a gift from her father.

"I mean… What could I take? You already have everything," she replied. He spun her around in his arms and lifted her chin so their gazes met. He stared deeply into her forest green eyes, studying the feelings playing on her face.

"Kate, I want you to feel home. The loft is your home now too. All that's mine is yours. We are in this together." He stopped for a second so it would sink in, then continued. "So if you want to take something with you, we'll do it. If you want to take everything, we'll do it." She debated, worrying her lip, a frown between her brows. A mocking smile spread on his lips. "If you want to keep the apartment as an uptown office, we'll do it."

She smiled, "You'd do that for me?" But she didn't need to hear his answer. _Of course he would. He'd do anything and more for her._

She rested her arms on his shoulders, her nails gently scrapping over the back of his neck. "We could… keep these things here for a couple of weeks… until we figure out what to do with them?" she suggested.

"Absolutely," he grinned against her mouth before he softly kissed her lips. "Are you ready to go?" She hesitated as he tugged at her hand. "…Or you need a minute." She nodded coyly. "I'll wait in the car then." Closing the door, he left her alone. She inhaled deeply and the sound echoed in the almost empty apartment.

As she walked around the rooms she remembered the so many things that had happened between these walls. This had been her safe place for almost two years. She'd had bad times here; her arguments and fights with Castle... And she'd had really bad times; the memories of her shooting filled her mind. But this was the place where her wounds had healed too, both from her mom's case, finally solved a few months ago; and from the murder attempt against her own life.

She crossed the apartment, walked into her bedroom and smiled. Good things had happened here as well. She had loved Castle here, loved him like she hasn't loved anyone before. She had grown and changed, she'd taken risks and she'd taken and embraced the chance at being happy. And she was, really happy. She was starting a new life, with him, together… A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the carpet under her feet.

At the entrance hall, she turned and roamed her gaze around the empty space one more time. With a smile on her lips, she walked out into the hallway and locked the front door behind her.

* * *

They dragged the last heavy box inside the loft. Breathing deeply, she sat on it and wiped away the sweat on her forehead with her arm. He went out into the hallway.

"Kate, there's another one out here," he called.

"No, this was the last box," she said.

"And what's this then?" he frowned. She walked out and looked where he was pointing. She saw nothing, the hall was empty. He suddenly scooped her in his arms, leaving her breathless.

"Castle! What are you doing?" she squealed with a high pitched voice and smacked his shoulder. He flashed his teeth at her as he crossed the threshold carrying her in his arms, and then kicked the door shut.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear. Before she had a chance to say anything, he crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. He slowly put her on the floor, but they didn't break the kiss. Pressing herself against him, her hands moved around him and over his rear, teasing him. Gasping for air, they both pulled apart. Her forehead fell forward, at his lips height, and he took advantage by pressing his mouth to her sweat dampened temple.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I must look like a mess," she murmured against his throat.

"Yes, you do." She looked at him and frowned. "But… a beautiful mess, nonetheless. My lovely-" he kissed her lips, "-gorgeous-" another peck, "-stunning mess." She rolled her eyes at his cheesy words.

She kicked her sneakers off and swiftly pulled her sweater and tank top in one move over her head and threw them aside. His jaw went slack, and before he could react, she turned and headed for the bathroom, swaying her hips and pushing the waistband of her pants down an inch so he could catch a glimpse of her thong.

Without turning, she called over her shoulder, "You coming… _babe_?" She didn't have to ask twice before she felt him pressing against her back, his hands on her hips, urging her towards the shower, and his lips on her bare shoulder.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll be adding another chapter, so I'm gonna label the story as Complete for now. I do have material for another extra chapter, but I'm gonna post it separetly as a one-shot. If so, I'll let you know. ****Thanks you guys for reading!**


End file.
